robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat E
Heat E of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the fifth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on January 7, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 6.13 million viewers, an increase of 3.41 million viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked first in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 3-9 January, becoming the first Series 3 episode to do so. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Anorakaphobia vs Miss Ile The battle started slowly as both robots weighed each other up. Anorakaphobia then went up the front of Miss Ile's scoop temporarily, forcing Miss Ile backwards, who lost one of its eye to the flamethrower of Sgt. Bash. As Miss Ile backed away from Anorakaphobia, it lost its other eye. Anorakaphobia then attacked Miss Ile broad side on, pushing it into the arena wall, while repeatedly whacking Miss Ile with its 'rapid fire axe'. Miss Ile retreated slowly, and Anorakaphobia went up Miss Ile's scoop once more. With the action drifting very close to the pit, Miss Ile almost backed into it, but survived. Both robots continued to jostle near the pit, before Anorakaphobia accelerated away and found itself impaled on a set of spikes next to Sgt. Bash's CPZ. Anorakaphobia escaped, suffering only a lick of flame. Anorakaphobia then reversed onto the scoop of Miss Ile and slammed Miss Ile onto the edge of the pit, before Matilda nudged it in. The Anorakaphobia team changed drivers midway through the battle as the first driver, David Kingsbury, had to be sick in the control booth during the fight. Winner: Anorakaphobia The Big Cheese vs Shrapnel The Big Cheese got underneath Shrapnel once, but Shrapnel escaped. Shrapnel then retreated slowly and turned, before The Big Cheese got underneath Shrapnel and lifted its opponent up. The Big Cheese's arm got caught in Shrapnel's wheel arch, piercing the underside, which allowed The Big Cheese to lift Shrapnel spectacularly into the air, before carrying it over to the pit of oblivion, and slowly dropping it down. Winner: The Big Cheese Chaos 2 vs Crocodilotron Both robots started fast, with Crocodilotron angling off into the arena wall. Chaos 2 was in hot pursuit and slammed into the arena wall itself, before tossing Crocodilotron into the air, damaging the arena wall in the process, before tumbling it into Matilda's CPZ. Crocodilotron attempted to get back into action with its jaws, but it was apparent that it was unable to self-right. Chaos 2 then tried to flip Matilda, causing Matilda's chainsaw chain to come off. Dead Metal came in and sliced into the immobile Crocodilotron, who could only retaliate by gnashing its jaws at Dead Metal's saw, as Shunt and Sgt. Bash attacked Chaos 2. Winner: Chaos 2 Sonic vs Hammertron Sonic had the faster start, with Hammertron hardly moving far at all. Sonic nudged Hammertron into the arena wall, while the latter was whirling its hammers to fend off the former. After ramming Hammertron closer to a CPZ, Sonic got flipped up by an arena spike and into Dead Metal's CPZ, who subsequently pursued Sonic. Sonic escaped, but got caught on the arena wall, allowing Dead Metal to cut into one of the support brackets protecting the wheel. Dead Metal then released Sonic, who then attacked the barely mobile Hammertron, pushing into onto an arena spike, which flipped it up; Sonic reversed and Hammertron fell over. Failure of Hammertron's srimech meant it stayed flipped, allowing Dead Metal and Shunt to cause damage. In the process, Dead Metal sawed straight through Hammertron's tracks, before pushing the beaten machine down the pit. Winner: Sonic Round 2 Anorakaphobia vs The Big Cheese Both robots started slowly. Anorakaphobia tried to hit The Big Cheese with its axe, then reversed away and nearly drove into the pit. As The Big Cheese pursued, Anorakaphobia reversed into it and attempted to hit The Big Cheese with its axe once more, but missed again. Anorakaphobia continued to flail away with the axe, this time angling into the side wall while firing. Anorakaphobia then attacked The Big Cheese side on, but nearly drove into the pit again, as it roamed aimlessly near the pit. Anorakaphobia then tried to defend itself against Sir Killalot with the axe, as the House Robot closed in, before backing away and nearly falling into pit once more. Anorakaphobia then shot up the front of The Big Cheese, which activated its lifter, but failed to get hold of Anorakaphobia, who span away once more. The Big Cheese kept its lifter up, before bringing it down onto Anorakaphobia's axe as it fired, before swinging round and dragging it into the pit of oblivion. Winner: The Big Cheese Chaos 2 vs Sonic Both robots drove towards each other, but both turned away before they could reach their opponent, trying to get in the best position to attack. Sonic turned around, but turned straight onto Chaos 2's flipper, so Chaos 2 quickly turned it over. Chaos 2 got around to the other side of Sonic, and flipped it back onto its wheels. Sonic retreated towards the top corner of the arena, turned around and drove to the top of the arena, where it briefly stopped. Chaos 2 came in, and tried to get under Sonic and flip it, but Sonic was able to turn of the flipper and escape. However, it drove into Matilda in doing so. Matilda reversed to let Sonic go, and Chaos 2 chased it as it escaped the CPZ. As Chaos 2 closed in, it tried to get in the best position to flip, but as it turned, Sonic got its front blade under Chaos 2's side and pushed it. The two span around together, until Chaos 2 reversed to get off Sonic's blade. It drove at Sonic's front and flipped it over again. On this occasion, Chaos 2 stood back and left the beaten Sonic idle. The House Robots attacked and pitted Sonic, and Chaos 2 proceeded to the Heat Final. Winner: Chaos 2 Heat Final The Big Cheese vs Chaos 2 The Big Cheese got underneath Chaos 2 and turned it onto its side, but not over, allowing it to get away. Chaos 2 flipped The Big Cheese over, before ramming it against the arena wall, flipping it again onto the flame pit. The Big Cheese recovered and flipped Chaos 2 over, before it self-righted. Chaos 2 then flipped The Big Cheese over again; it tried to self-right, but couldn't quite do so. As Chaos 2 celebrated with a spin, Sir Killalot came in and lifted The Big Cheese up with the lance. The house robot put The Big Cheese on the floor flipper, but Sir Killalot dropped it back onto its wheels allowing it to get away before the flipper could activate. The Big Cheese took revenge on the House Robots by lifting up Sgt. Bash. Roger Plant's machine managed to lift Sgt. Bash into the air just like it did to Shrapnel (causing Sgt. Bash's back panel and propane gas bottle to come off), but was knocked off balance by Sir Killalot and fell onto its side, before dropping back down onto its wheels, with the heavily damaged Sgt. Bash still hooked onto its arm. Cease was called and Chaos 2 was declared the winner. This fight was later voted as the best battle of the series. Heat Winner: Chaos 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat E, it was the second and third Robotic Soccer heats. Gnasher vs Malfunktion Winner: Gnasher Evil Weevil vs Alien Winner: Evil Weevil Trivia *Heat E was the debut of the rear-hinged true flipper of Chaos 2. It also featured another Best Engineered nominee, Roger Plant's The Big Cheese. The heat final between these two was later voted the best battle of the Series. *Heat E was the second time a srimech was used in UK Robot Wars, but in a different method. As opposed to using a forward-hinged flipping arm to propel a robot back onto its wheels, Chaos 2 used a rear-hinged true flipper to catapult itself back onto its wheels. The Big Cheese later attempted to use a lifter to do the same, but was unable to do so. *Like several other heats in Series 3 and 5, this heat contained four newcomers and four veterans, who were paired up. In this heat, only one of the newcomers - Anorakaphobia - was victorious in Round 1 *Of the eight competing robots, only Chaos 2 ever returned after this Heat, although the Miss Ile and The Big Cheese teams would return with different robots. *This was the only ever heat to have two special events in a row. Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes featuring Soccer Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner